Naruto Monster Summoner
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto finds a summoning scroll hidden in the Konoha library when he sings it will it change our blonds future read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto monster summoner

Naruto finds a summoning scroll hidden in the Konoha library when he sings it will it change our blonds future read to find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki snuck behind the thirty year old librarian and smirked as she looked around trying to find him. For the past three days Naruto had tried to sneak into the forbidden section of the library and today he was going to do it. Naruto slowly opened the door and slipped in before quietly shutting the door. He sighed he had made it after three days of trying. Naruto looked around the room wondering why it was restricted there wasn't much there just some books and a scroll at one end of the room in glass cases. Naruto walked over he didn't care about the books but the scroll got his attention for some reason he felt pulled to it. Naruto walked up to the pedestal that the scroll and glass case rest on and slowly raised the case and grabbed the scroll. He shut the case again and smiled as he held it for some reason he felt he knew this scroll or at lees should know of it. He read the outside. "Monster summoning scroll dangerous use at own risk. What's that mean?" Naruto shrugged he didn't get why it just said monsters instead of a certain creature but opened it. He saw a name. "Riku." There was no last name which surprised Naruto but he shrugged and looked at the next space which was empty. "Wow only one other person has used this before." Naruto looked and saw that Riku's name was spelled out of blood and looked at his right hand before grinning. "Bet with this I can become super strong." Naruto bit his right thumb and spelled out his name then just like Riku put blood on each of his finger tips and pressed his right hand to the paper. Suddenly Naruto saw a flash of hand seals go through his head and he blinked. "Huh must be how to use it." Naruto filled away the strange experience for later. Naruto walked to the door and put his ear to it. He heard the librarian walking a little bit away and smirked as he pocketed the scroll and snuck out the door and around her and out of the library. Naruto took a deep breath as he walked off felling giddy. He quickly headed to a secluded area of the forest outside Konoha and smiled. "Ok let's do this." He ran through the hand seals that had shown up in his head and smirked but nothing happened. "Huh why did nothing happen I know I did the seals right?" Naruto sighed when once again he saw the seals but then he noticed his hand was bleeding and heard the word summoning jutsu as his hand was slammed into the ground. Naruto blinked. "I feel like I've done this before." Naruto shrugged as he bit his thumb again and went through the hand sings and then put his hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu." He was enveloped in smoke and coughed.

** "What's going on I've been summoned after so long?"** Naruto was still coughing as the smoke finally faded and he looked up only to see a tall pale man.

"Huh why did I summon some dude?" The guy looked over and blinked.

** "Who are you and why after so long am I being summoned?"**

"Um I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I was practicing the move and called you but I don't get it it says monsters your just a pale guy?" The pale dude smirked as he looked at the boy.

** "Have you heard of a vampire before?" **Naruto's eyes went wide.

"But the sun?"

** "Hahaha that old myth why we don't like the sun we don't wither and die because of it."**

"Oh um what's your name sir?"

** "Vlad Tepes better known as Dracula."**

"Wow so your they vampire."

** "Yes I'm the man the legend started from and as you can tell I was indeed a vampire."**

"So you drink human blood?"

** "I can but any blood is fine and before you ask yes I can mesmerize people."**

"Cool."

** "Indeed."**

"What else can I summon?" Vlad smirks.

** "Well there are werewolves, lizard men, zombies, Frankenstein, mummies and of course vampires but there are others as well."**

"Ah I see."

** "Yes and there are different types especially the zombies and mummies."**

"Oh like what?"

** "Well really fast ones for scouting some that have special abilities like one type of zombie can spit acid and mummies that can suck the water from people a zombie that wont attack unless provoked but when it does is like a clawing unstoppable force of nature both the zombies and mummies have a special combat type built like a tank and can plow right through stone walls and that's about it for the most part you will have to summon more creatures to find out about them."**

"Cool I wonder why such a badass scroll was hidden in the forbidden part of the library?" Naruto quickly shut his mouth as Vlad laughed.

** "Oh so you stole the scroll I see."**

"Well um hehe."

** "Hey don't worry I wont tell on you I am after all suppose to help you not get you into trouble." **Naruto sighs.

"Thanks Vlad."

** "Don't mention it now if you don't mind I would like to hang out for a while since like I said I haven't been summoned in a while."**

"Sure just no drinking blood from random people deal." Vlad chuckles.

** "Deal kid let's go."** Naruto lead Vlad back to Konoha. They entered and Naruto waved to the gate guards as Vlad just smirked and walked in using his hypnotic powers to keep the guards from pestering him for why he was there. Naruto led Vlad to his little apartment and Vlad frowned at the state of the run down building. **"This is where you live?"**

"Yeah it's not much but at lees it's a roof over my head better than the first few days I was kicked out of the orphanage and was on the streets." Vlad frowned no child should be treated like that. The two walked in and Vlad sighed as he saw the inside was no better than the outside. "Well I know the couch looks like crud but trust me the bed aint much better."

** "I see you should get new stuff."** Naruto snorts.

"Hah if I could find a place to sell to me that wouldn't jack the price up I just might do that." Vlad frowns and noticed he had been doing that a lot.

** "Why would they jack the prices on you?"**

"Don't know but if you want you can go ask they might tell you."

** "I see well that sucks."**

"Yep but I'm over their stupid hatred I just ignore it."

** "That's not good."**

"Huh?"

** "Holding all the anger in can cause you to self destruct if you were ever pushed over board." **Naruto blinked.

"I never thought of that I always thought I was being the bigger person by ignoring it."

** "You are but you also should fine a way to release that anger that is beneficial to you I mean it obvious you want to be a ninja so why not let yourself cut lose when given the chance in training."**

"I'll try that."

** "Also I know you like orange but you should try to incorporate the color in something more ninja like you know what I mean."**

"Yep but once again easier said then done Vlad they wont sell to me either."

** "What about me?" **Naruto blinked as he looked at Vlad.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer. Vlad sighed.

** "Tell me what you want and I could buy it they don't know I'm getting it for you so they wont jack up the prices and you can get good stuff." **Naruto blinked.

"Well I didn't think of that that's a great idea Vlad." Vlad just smiles. Naruto runs into his room and returns with a frog purse.

** "Huh?"**

"I found it on my birthday sitting outside my door with a note saying happy birthday so I use it since it's my only birthday gift besides my goggles."

** "Well then what do you want me to buy?" **Naruto smirked.

"Follow me to the old mans office I work on a list and drawings of stuff I'd like to own if I could get it." Vlad just nods as Naruto rushes pass and he lets a smile grace his lips.

Hokage tower

Naruto and Vlad walked into the tower. Vlad was about to stop at the front desk when Naruto just walked by though Vlad saw the dirty look she shot him as he followed Naruto. Naruto opened the door to Sarutobi's office. "Hey old man I need my wish list and drawings." Sarutobi looks up and blinks at the very pale guy standing behind Naruto holding his frog purse. The hokage stands up and walks around the desk and gets down to a knee to look Naruto in the face.

"Naruto who is this?"

"Oh he's Vlad he's going to help me get the stuff on my list." Sarutobi sighs.

"So you took it huh?" Naruto pales.

"Jiji I um…yes." Naruto looks down as Sarutobi sighs.

"I take it you Vlad are the first one he summoned?"

** "You would be correct Hokage-san Vlad Tepes vampire at your service."**

"I'm too old for this shit." Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Why I'm upset you took the scroll Naruto I'm glad you weren't hurt and you seemed to make a friend so I guess we can let it slide." Naruto looked up.

"Really jiji?"

"Yes young one now you said you wanted your wish list and drawings huh well ok. I assume you will be paying for it to keep the prices from being inflated?"

** "Yes besides if I can get him a better couch I can sleep well tonight." **Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well then allow me to get the papers." Sarutobi walked back behind his desk and opened a draw. He ruffled through it for a bit before pulling out a couple of sheets of paper. He walked over to Vlad and handed him the papers. "Here you go Vlad."

** "Thank you sir hum a bed, couch and a television."**

"The clothes come first and only buy the television if you have the money oh also the only thing I have is ramen so you may want to buy some food you like."

** "Ok then." **He looks at the drawings and nods he saw a black shirt with orange flames at the bottom with black pants that had orange flames at the bottom of them as well. **"Good this is more ninja like then an all orange jumpsuit." **Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto pouted. **"Ok Naruto I'll get the clothes and stuff and meet you at your apartment."**

"Alright Vlad." Naruto exited the room as Vlad looked to the hokage.

** "You two are very trusting."**

"Yes I would trust you even if you weren't a summons since Naruto does he has a knack for reading people."

** "I see that's a good quality to have."**

"Indeed please watch over him he is still learning and has many things working against him."

** "Like this village treating him bad?"** Sarutobi sighed.

"That's just the tip of the ice-burg." Vlad just sighed as he nodded and left the old kage to return to his work.

Later that night

Vlad walked up the stairs with his clones following him. He had got everything but the television since he could not find a cheap one. He opened the front door and smiled as he saw the old couch and bed were gone and the place had been cleaned up a bit. Naruto walked in from the bathroom. "Hey Vlad how was shopping?"

** "Good I got everything but a television couldn't find a cheap one."**

"Alright thanks."

** "Your clothes had to be specially made so in two days I can pick them up so for now you can wear a red or black tee and black pants I got you."**

"Thanks I mean it besides a few others your really nice to me." Vlad just smiled. That's when Naruto noticed the clones holding stuff. "Wow what jutsu is that?"

** "Oh shadow clone jutsu they helped me get everything at once."**

"Cool I cant even do the clone jutsu but Iruka-sensei helps as much as he can."

** "He doesn't perhaps have brown hair and a scar on his nose does he?"**

"Yeah how did you know?"

** "I've seen him a couple of times watching me from afar and keeping a close eye on me." **Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah he's like a big brother so I'm not surprised he means well."

** "Yes I sensed no malice from him."**

"Right anyways is there anything I need to know about summoning you guys?"

** "Yes some of us are immortal like Frankenstein or the Mothman and some you should not summon unless you have people for them to kill."**

"Oh?"

** "Yeah we call them 'Black Eyed Kids' they are demonic and eat human souls so like I said you better have souls for them or you may end up on the menu and just leave the aliens alone they don't follow orders well at all."**

"Ok I'll keep that in mind now let's eat." Vlad just nods as he leads him to the kitchen. Naruto rummages around in his cabinet and pulls out some instant ramen but Vlad takes it from him. "Hey give me that!"

** "No the reason your on the short side is because you eat to much ramen you need to eat other foods." **Naruto sighs but if that was the reason he was shorter than he would try to expand his food pallet.

"Ok Then." Vlad smiled as he pulled out the groceries he bought.

** "Help me put this stuff away." **Naruto nods and starts to put up the food. **"Ok now then why don't you wait in the living room why I cook ok."**

"Sure thing besides I don't know how to make much besides instant ramen." Naruto left as Vlad chuckled and started to make the roast that he had bought. He pulled out a can of chopped carrots and potatoes and added them to the crock pot and waited. After an hour he smiled as he looked in and saw that the food was ready.

** "Ok Naruto dinner." **Naruto came into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Vlad sat a plate before him.

"Oi what's the orange things?"

** "Carrots and you will eat them they are good for you and your eyes." **Naruto sighed Iruka had tried to get him to do this before but now that he heard two people bugging him about it it must be true so he relented and took a carrot and tasted it.

"Wow this is pretty good." Vlad chuckled as Naruto went to town on the food. "So then anything else I should know about?"

** "Well if you get really lucky you can incorporate some of our abilities like my mesmerizing or gain wolf like features from the werewolves superhuman strength from just about all of the monsters a voice that can put people into trances like a siren and well you'll just have to summon other monsters to find out more."** Naruto looked in awe of all the things he could do.

"Wow that sounds cool." Naruto finished his plate and stood up. "Well I'm going to bed Vlad talk to you in the morning." Vlad just nodded as Naruto retreated to the bedroom and shut the door. Vlad put the plates in the sink and washed them before going to the couch. Just as he sat down a knock drew his attention so he answered the door. A man wearing a weasel mask stood there.

"The hokage would like to speak with you." Vlad blinked but nodded anyways as he shut the door behind him. Itachi grabbed his arm and did the body flicker to the courtyard of the hokage tower. Vlad went wide eyed at the speed they had moved at certain that it was far faster than even the fastest werewolf scouts. "Follow me." Vlad nodded as he followed the young man into the hokage tower and went to his office. "Hokage-sama I brought him as you have asked."

"Thank you Weasel Dog should be here soon then we can begin." Just as he finished a man in a dog mask walked in through the door.

"Hokage-sama Weasel what's going on?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Now that you are all here we have two things to go over first is your new summoner Vlad." Vlad blinks. "Now I know you've seen how the villagers have treated him but you don't know why so I'm going to tell you why."

"Hokage-sama is this a wise decision?"

"He has a right to know as does all the other creatures he can summon."

** "Does it have anything to do with the weird second source of power that is in him?"**

"Yes you see when he was borne the great nine tailed demon attacked the village and the only way to stop him was to seal him away and the hokage wanted to make sure his son would be able to protect himself in the future." Dog almost feel over.

"Wait his son!"

"Shh Dog not so loud."

"Sorry Hokage-sama but why wasn't I told sensei had a son?"

"Because Minato wanted him brought up as normal as possible and you would have spoiled him and besides you were not mature enough to handle him at the time Dog." Kakashi just sighed as he relented to his leader he was after all right. "Now then almost no one knows who his parents are but he is to young to know yet so Vlad keep this a secret as well as that he has a demon in him."

** "Well since he won't expect me to know it should be easy enough Hokage-san."**

"Thank you Vlad now then the other reason we are here has to do with Weasel and his clan." Itachi goes wide eyed. "Now Weasel has come to me with very disturbing information concerning his clan and a possible coup."

** "Um why am I here for this?"**

"Simple you can tell if people are hypnotized and stuff so I would like you to check the clan head and some of the other major leaders of the coup and see if any of them are under someone's control."

** "Hum well I guess I could do so but what about Naruto he will wonder what I'm doing?"**

"Simple tell him I assigned you a special task and that you will talk to him about it as soon as I allow it he will understand." Vlad nods. "Dog so to help Weasel from blowing his cover since you are in the same unit he will feed you the info and you will let me know by code what's going on."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for all coming now go back home and get some rest." The three men nod and leave.

"Would you like me to take you back to Naruto's Vlad-san?"

** "No it's been a while since I was in my bat form so I think I'll stretch my wings a bit." **Vlad smirked as he transformed in front of both men and flew off.

"A vampire interesting." Kakashi walks off as Itachi sighs and heads home.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Huh nice

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Three days later

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his office. It was another late night visit from Vlad who had yet to find anything hinting that the Uchiha were under control. **"Hokage-sama if I may I believe you are making a mistake not telling the boy about his heritage."** Sarutobi sighed.

"I know it seems wrong but the boys parents have enemies inside and outside and I can't protect him all the time."

** "Then allow myself and his other summons to do it for you right now there is no force that we should not be able to handle and by the time threats like that arise he should be able to handle them himself." **The old kage sighed.

"He's right sensei." Both Sasori and Vlad are caught off guard by the sudden voice and snap their heads to one of the windows to see an old man with long spiky white hair in the window sill.

"Jiraiya-kun it's good to see you."

"Yeah well I'm back and I'm changing my ways and to start with the boy should be told who his parents are." Sarutobi sighs.

"Jiraiya-kun-"

"No sensei seven years ago you convinced me that my duty to the village and my spy network was more important than being godfather to Naruto but now I'm thinking clearly sensei and why all that is important I need to make up for my mistake to Naruto besides I can use clones or the toads to keep in touch with my spies and if something big comes up I will take care of it myself I'm done being Tsunade and letting the bad memories control my life."

"Fine Jiraiya if you will be around I will tell Naruto about his parents but not the other thing."

** "That is fine Hokage-san I'm not sure Naruto could take that information right now that might cause him to snap."** Jiraiya looks at the man.

"So you are the first one Naruto summoned huh?"

** "Yes Vlad Tepes it has taken a lot of work to keep him from summoning more maybe you will be able to curb his enthusiasm." **Jiraiya chuckled.

"I'll try to." Vlad nodded to the two and walked to the window transforming to a bat and flying out. "Wow that's going to take some getting used to."

"You will find it's not that strange remarkably fast." Jiraiya just nodded. "Anyways come tomorrow morning I'll have Naruto come in and tell him about his parents and you." Jiraiya nods as he leaves. "This is going to be hard but I'm sure Naruto will understand he remarkable that way no Minato-kun." He looked at the picture of his successor and smiled at the fourth. Sarutobi stood up and left the room turning off the light.

With Vlad

Vlad was hanging upside down in his bat form in the Uchiha's main meting hall. He was waiting for the late night meting when one of the elders walked in followed by the other six. He turned on the recorder the Hokage had given him and waited.

"What great timing by Fugaku-san to call for a meting."

"Yes we needed a special meting with him to reinforce the genjutsu."

"Yes to think that brat would rather work with the hokage it sickens me you'd think he'd be all for gaining control of the village." Vlad turned off the recorder and quietly flew out through the rafters. He didn't need anymore proof the clan elders were brainwashing the clan head. It must have been a complex multi layered genjutsu as when he had seen the clan head he didn't seem under control of others.

** 'Then again it was only for a second before he entered the compound so I could have just missed it.'** Vlad flew back to Naruto's apartment and landed on the ground before turning back into his human form and walked up the stairs and opened the door and quietly shut the door and laid down on the couch.

5 hrs. later

Vlad stirred and stood up before stretching. Vlad walked to the kitchen and started on breakfast as Naruto woke up and walked by going to the shower. Vlad was just finishing the food as Naruto walked in dressed in a red shirt and his custom black pants with orange flames on the pant legs. **"Good morning Naruto."**

"Hello Vlad." Vlad set his plate of fried potatoes and eggs before Naruto who picked up the fork and started to dig in. Vlad just chuckled as he had never seen someone eat so fast. Vlad ate at a much slower rate yet finished just after Naruto. "That was great." The blond patted his stomach as Vlad smiled. Naruto had learned quickly that Vlad was a great cooker.

** "Thank you Naruto." **Naruto stood up just as there was a knock at his door.

"I got it." Naruto walked over to the door and opened it to see an ANBU member with a dog mask standing there.

"Hello Naruto-san the Hokage would like to talk with you."

"Huh wonder what the old man wants. Hey Vlad I'm heading to the Hokage tower!"

** "Ok Naruto have a good day!" **Naruto walked out the door and shut it behind him as he followed the ANBU member. It didn't take long to reach the tower and soon Naruto was in the old man's office.

"Yo jiji you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Naruto we have a few things to tell you."

"We?"

"Yeah brat so sit down." Naruto turned around to see an old man with long white hair and had on some type of red paint under his eyes.

"Who you calling a brat old man?"

"You brat now sit down before I kick your butt." Naruto huffed but sat down anyways.

"Now Naruto this man is one of my students Jiraiya of the sannin."

"WHAT!" Jiraiya smirked.

"Yeah brat I taught your dad was even there when he married your mom."

"Wait you know my parents?"

"That's what we're here to talk about Naruto Jiraiya here is your godfather and because of me he has been busy running his spy network to keep you and Konoha safe."

"Fat help that did I still get chased by mobs and stuff, and if you're my godfather why did you leave me all alone?"

"I wanted to help Konoha anyway I could and being stupid I left you alone but right now I'm trying to turn myself around and I'm starting with this I'm back and I aint going nowhere unless I absolutely have to." Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"As such with both Jiraiya and your summons to protect you from things you can't handle I believe I owe you some answers about your parents as long as you promise to keep it a secret." Naruto frowned but nodded anyways. "Good your mother was from the land of whirlpools and was Kushina Uzumaki she was well known for not only being a seal expert but was also a very good swordswoman who rivaled some of the Mist's seven swordsmen."

"Wow."

"Yes this is a picture of her when she was pregnant with you." Sarutobi handed over the picture of the very modest woman. Naruto looked at it and saw his mom had long red hair. "She was a lot like you a prankster loud but loyal to those she trusted." Naruto tried not to cry as Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder.

"Go ahead kid your old man would tell you that being able to hide emotions is good but that it was even better to release those emotions." Naruto silently cried as Jiraiya kept his hand on his shoulder. Naruto calmed down and wiped away the tears. Sarutobi smiled.

"Why you have your mothers traits you look like your father."

"Who was he?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Naruto he was one of the most powerful men to ever live he was the reason we won the third great shinobi world war he was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage of Konoha." Naruto's eyes immediately snapped to the picture on the wall of the fourth Hokage. The blond man was smiling proudly holding the kage hat as he stood atop the Hokage tower.

"Dad was the Yondaime."

"Yes Naruto the man who is your biggest hero was your father and the man who defeated the Kyuubi."

"Wow."

"Yep and I hear you want to be Hokage kid well you're in luck as I am the one who taught your dad a majority of his stuff and I will make you stronger than him and help you be the best Hokage ever." Naruto looked at Jiraiya and smiled as he hugged the man which he gladly returned.

"Thank you jiji Jiraiya I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Good well let's go to your place so you can grab the stuff you want and get you moved into my estate so I can start training you." Naruto stood up and grinned as he rushed out the door. Jiraiya chuckled as he hopped over to the window and with a wave to Sarutobi leapt out the window and ran down the side of the building. Sarutobi chuckled at the two's antics and went back to work. Naruto rushed out the doors only to see Jiraiya standing outside grinning at him. "You'll have to be faster than that to beat me kid."

"Wha but you didn't pass me on the stairs."

"You're right I went the express route right down the side of the Hokage tower." Naruto looked at Jiraiya slack jawed. "Don't worry brat I'll teach you how to do that now come on lets get to your place." Naruto nodded and the two walked the thirty minute trip to his apartment. Naruto opened the door and gestured for Jiraiya to go first. The old man chuckled as he went in and saw the place was better kept than he had expected.

"Yo Vlad I'm back!" Vlad walked into the living room and smiled.

** "Hello Naruto how was everything."**

"Great learned who my parents are but it's hush hush you know so I can't tell anyways this guy is Jiraiya of the sannin and my godfather…now that I think about it how are you my godfather anyways?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Simple I'm an author and my first book well it bombed but your parents liked it and even named you after the character in the book."

"Wow that's cool."

"Yep anyways grab your more personal stuff and lets head to my place." Naruto grinned as he went to his room.

** "Thank you without you I doubt Sarutobi-san would have ever told Naruto this."**

"He would have just not for a while yet." Naruto came back out with a bag filled with his clothes and a couple sealing scrolls and the monster summoning scroll. "Ready kid?"

"Yep lets go." The three exited the apartment and took of to Jiraiya's estate.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Huh nice he knows his parents and finally has a family

Rogue: Yep so please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Vlad smiled as he made his way to the Hokage tower Naruto seemed to be so happy now. Of course if you went the majority of your life not knowing your parents and then found out who they were and that one was your hero you'd be over the moon as well. Vlad made his way towards the window that was open and flew in before transforming. "Ah Vlad good to see you."

** "You too Sarutobi-san anyways I think the head of the Uchiha clan is being subtly controlled by the clan elders."**

"Oh?" Vlad pulled out the recorder and set it down and hit play as the elders voices came out explaining how they needed to reapply the genjutsu. Sarutobi frowned as he turned it off. "I thought you had seen the head and he didn't look controlled?"

** "Yes but if it's a very complex multi-layered genjutsu then the brief seconds I saw him would not be enough to get an adequate read."**

"I see what should I do?"

** "I will transform and wait outside why you call him here for a meting say it's about Itachi it should only take me five minutes if he's under a multi-layered genjutsu to figure it out if I don't come in after five then that means he's in control of himself and you should quickly end the meting."**

"Right I'll call an ANBU and get him right away." Vlad transformed back into his bat and flew out as the Hokage spiked his chakra. Immediately an ANBU member was in the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Please go get Fugaku I need to speak with him."

"At once sir." After fifty minutes Fugaku entered and bowed to the Hokage and sat down. Before the Hokage could speak Vlad flew in and changed to his human state startling both men.

"Who are you?" Fugaku jumped up ready to fight.

"I thought you said five minutes Vlad."

** "I don't know why but whoever put him under didn't even try to hide it Sarutobi-san."**

"What?"

"Fugaku-san it's come to my attention that you may be under a genjutsu that is trying to convince you to usurp power from me which will as you know lead to civil war within Konoha."

"What but with the Sharigan I should be immune to genjutsu."

"I know but what if multiple Uchiha were doing it to you."

"They could possibly overpower it but who would want to?"

"Your elders it seems." Sarutobi pressed play and again the elders plans were broadcast to the three occupants in the room. Fugaku started to oz killing intent.

"Those back stabbing bastards."

"Indeed." Sarutobi spiked his chakra again and the ANBU from before appeared.

"Yes Hokage-san?"

"Go get Inochi I need him to help me with clearing away the fog that clouds Fugaku-sans mind."

"At once Hokage-san." The ANBU leaves and after a few minutes Inochi comes in.

"Hokage-san I came as fast as I could."

"Thank you Inochi please Fugaku sit if anyone can fix your mind it is Inochi." Fugaku nodded as he sat and Inochi walked over and put his hands on either side of Fugaku's head and started channeling chakra. It didn't take him long to have found the subtle shifts in Fugaku's mind and quickly fix the problems. As the problems were fixed Fugaku's anger rouse up. He was seeing things clear now and had to bite back a chuckle at the elders stupidity. The way they were making him push his sons would probably lead Itachi to siding with the Hokage rather than strike him down. Inochi finished and removed his hands as Fugaku looked to the kage.

"You know about this because of Itachi don't you."

"Yes Fugaku-san why he loves his family he didn't want to see pointless blood shed which would occur if your clan rebelled." Fugaku nodded.

"Well then what do we do about the elders sir?" He was pissed at the elders but if he hated one more than the others it was Gin his father. I mean he was willing to use his son as a pawn to gain power and didn't give a damn about his own grandkids.

"Well Fugaku we will be taking them into custody for treason and will set up an execution date for them."

"I see I want to be the one to do it."

"Ok Fugaku you may."

"Thank you lord Hokage now if you excuse me I should get home and try to mend my broken family." Sarutobi smiled as Fugaku walked out.

"Anything else Hokage-san."

"No Inochi return home." Inochi nodded before exiting. "Thank you Vlad you may return home." Vlad nodded and changed to his bat form before flying out.

Next Morning

Naruto yawned as he awoke. He saw the white room and almost yelled until he remembered what happened yesterday and the biggest most genuine smile he'd ever had appeared on his face. Naruto rolled out of bed and walked over to his closet. He rummaged through it until he came out with a pair of black pants and his custom made black tee shirt with orange flames on it. He quickly went to the shower and was soon dressed and ready for the day. He practically ran down the stairs and to the kitchen to find Vlad standing at the stove and Jiraiya sitting at the table drinking some coffee. "Good morning."

"Hey brat you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah Jiraiya I slept fine."

"Good. The academy starts up again today doesn't it?

"Yep I can't wait to see the others and Sakura-chan."

"Oh Sakura-chan huh." Naruto blushed. "She's not the pink haired girl who beats on you is she?"

"Well…yeah but-"

"No buts boy you need to stand up to her and move on."

"What!?"

"You heard me stand up to her and move on I took this path when I was a kid being blindly devoted to one woman even though I knew I could never have her I wont let you make the same mistake…also if I hear you still act like an obedient dog for the girl you can forget me training you I will not train an idiot." Naruto just sat there. Vlad felt bad for the kid but he knew Jiraiya was right loving someone who constantly beat you up was stupid.

"Fine I'll try but what do you mean stand up to her?"

"Simple the next time she tries to beat you up dodge the attacks do something about it don't just take it anymore."

"Fine." Naruto looked dejected as Vlad sat a plate before him with some eggs and a piece of toast on it.

"Now then tell me about the people in your class you know the who's who, the ones that will be good ninjas." Naruto nodded.

"Ok first is Sasuke Uchiha just borne with all the talent in the world he will probably be the top person in our class when we graduate." Jiraiya nodded. "Next is Kiba Inuzuka he's loud and brash like me but he is pretty decent, then Sakura Haruno she's frigging smart as hell and will pass the written test with ease."

"And the other test?" Naruto frowned.

"Besides the three academy jutsus I doubt she'll do good in the others."

"Good already making unbiased opinions about her that's a step in the right direction."

"Then there's Shikamaru Nara a lazy bastard who easily keeps himself middle of the pack same with the silent Shino Aburame they seem to just do enough to get by." Jiraiya smirked this kid was good at reading people that was for sure. "Next is Ino Yamanaka she's actually prettier than Sakura but she's just as mean beating me up as well or calling me an idiot which I guess I am anyways she's not the smartest but she will probably beat Sakura in the more practical test…not by much though. Then we have Choji Akimichi who is a little big but I've seen the men in his family they are all like that and still awesome ninjas so I guess there is a reason for that." Jiraiya couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Finally we have Hinata Hyuuga she's a little quite and well I'm not sure how well she will be since whenever I see her she's all red like she has a fever and passing out but she is at the top of the kunochi so she must be good when she isn't being sick." Vlad was trying not to laugh as Jiraiya's eye was twitching. Quick as lightning Jiraiya was beside Naruto and punched him in the head as Vlad lost control and fell over laughing. "Oi why did you hit me, and why the hell is Vlad laughing at me?" Jiraiya plucked Naruto out of his chair and started shaking him giving him the comical swirly eyes as he yelled.

"You stupid brat the Hyuuga girl is in love with you how stupid are you!" Naruto was unable to answer since everything was spinning.

** "Jiraiya-san perhaps you should put Naruto down so he can regain his bearings."** Jiraiya sighed as he put Naruto back in his chair and after a few minutes everything stopped spinning. Naruto regained his bearings and suddenly what Jiraiya said hit him.

"Wait Hinata loves me!"

"Yes and a lot if she could take an entire year of you ignoring her and not move on already."

"Oh shit what do I do!"

"First quit yelling and second I'd tell you to ask her out and bang her…" Naruto just gave Jiraiya a blank stare why Vlad burst out laughing again "…but your not a ninja which means you're not an adult and it will probably be better to slowly befriend her and then ask her out."

"And why should I take advice from you?" Jiraiya deadpanned as Vlad fell to the floor he was laughing so hard.

"I'm your godfather that's why." Now Naruto deadpanned.

"Got a better reason?" Jiraiya just growled as Naruto smirked.

"Get out of here brat it's time for the academy." Naruto hopped off the chair and smiled.

"Alright come on let's go." Jiraiya sighed as he and Vlad who was still sniggering followed the boy to the academy.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice so the Uchiha wont be killed off in this one huh

Rogue: I'm not sure you'll have to read to find out anyways please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 4

Naruto smiled as he lead Vlad and Jiraiya to the ninja academy. He didn't notice the looks he was getting from the villagers though the two adults did. "It always like this?" Jiraiya whispers to Vlad.

**"No they are usually more open about their distain for him."** Jiraiya nods as he frowns. Minato sacrificed his life for his child to be treated like this it was almost ironic.

"We're here." Naruto turned to smile at the two. "I can't wait till everyone sees how badass I've become."

"Right well remember what I told you about your problem brat."

"Yeah whatever old man." Naruto waves them off as he heads for the academy. Jiraiya sighs.

"This is going to be hard."

**"Yes but if it was easy it wouldn't be worth doing."** Jiraiya smirked.

"You're pretty smart Vlad."

**"Thanks for the compliment."** Jiraiya chuckled.

"Come on let's go back to the estate for now he'll be fine." Vlad nodded as the two turned around and walked off.

Naruto was nervous as hell as he started to open the door to the classroom. Naruto had to hide his smirk as most of the class was shocked by his sudden change. Naruto sighed as he moved aside right before Sakura and Ino tried to enter the room at the same time.

"I won!"

"No way Ino-pig I was here first!"

"Yeah right billboard brow!" Iruka sighs and is about to end the stupid argument when Naruto does it himself.

"Hey Sasuke can I sit here?" Ino and Sakura both snap their heads over to Naruto who is motioning to the only chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugs and Naruto sits down. Suddenly both girls are standing right next to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto looks at Ino.

"Are you stupid I'm sitting obviously."

"What was that?" Sakura smirked.

"Calm down Ino he's just speaking the truth." Ino growled as Sakura batted her eyes at Naruto. "Could you please move for me Naruto?"

"That's a dirty trick Sakura."

"Why should I move?" Sakura smiled.

"Because I'd really like to sit next to Sasuke."

"Oh is that all." Sakura growls a bit. "I think I'll stay here for now." Ino giggles.

"You got shot down Sakura."

"Naruto you little idiot I said move!" The bell signalling the star of class had already rang but Iruka wanted to use this scene as a learning lesson for the class.

"Why am I an idiot?" Sakura was taken aback. "Is it because I don't retain information as well as others?" Naruto was slowly releasing killing intent. "Or maybe it's the fact I'm not naturally talented like some people?" Naruto's voice was slowly getting an edge to it. "Could it be that the reason I'm such an Idiot is because I try and keep my head held high and push for my dream against unyielding odds?" Naruto looks at Sakura and Ino and the girls both shiver in fear at the look on his face. "Please Sakura tell me what constitutes me as an idiot to you?" Sakura stammers a bit.

"I...I don't know." Naruto smirks.

"Oh really well then you know how I can tell who an idiot is?" The two shake their heads. "To me an idiot is someone who labels people without even knowing that person just because they can." Naruto stands up. "An idiot discredits and discourages someone to feel better about themselves." Naruto glares at the two. "As far as I'm concerned there are only two idiots here and they are both self absorbed little brats who think their looks are all that matter." Naruto growled. "You two should look in the mirror and actually see yourselves next time then you'd see a world class shallow idiot looking back at you." Naruto sits back down. "Now go find a seat I'm sure Iruka-sensei would like to start his class." Sakura and Ino look at Iruka who sighs.

"Please go find a seat girls." Sakura and Ino walk off.

"Are you OK?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"To tell you the truth yeah I was so nice to Sakura and Ino because they were popular and I wanted to be accepted no matter what." Naruto sighed. "Now though I know that I've been being an idiot all this time I still want acceptance but I won't belittle myself for it anymore." Sasuke smirked.

"I see well then I'll be the first to accept you."

"Huh?"

"You are finally showing the side of you that you kept hidden I like this side of you so I'll accept you." Naruto smiled.

"Fine then we're friends I guess." Sasuke chuckles.

"Fine then maybe I'll show you some things after class." Naruto chuckled.

"If you aren't careful I'll surpass you." Sasuke just grunted. "That's more like you." Sasuke smirks. Iruka couldn't place his finger on Naruto's change but was a little glad it had came seeing as Naruto was a little naïve.

"Ok class time for your lessons today." The class groaned as Iruka chuckled some things never changed.

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Wow that was brutal

Rogue: Yeah he finally had enough

Chaos: I can't wait for the next one

Rogue: Yeah thanks for reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 5

Jiraiya and Vlad watched as Naruto walked out of the academy with Sasuke of all people. "What did he do?" Vlad chuckled.

**"Maybe he took your advice Jiraiya-san."**

"Yeah that must be it."

"Hey Vlad Jiraiya this is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke just grunted.

"You could say hi you know?"

"Hi."

"Well isn't he a ball of sunshine."

"Oi quit being mean pervert." Jiraiya scoffed.

"I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert you brat."

"That's not something to be proud of." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This guy is some legendary ninja?"

"Oh don't believe what you've heard about me huh?"

"Not really." Fast as lightning Jiraiya punched Sasuke in the face knocking him flat on his back.

"How about now?"

"Wow that was so fast." Sasuke huffed as he stood up.

"I guess you're not all talk." Jiraiya nodded.

"Good then let's get going." Jiraiya turned as Vlad, Naruto and Sasuke followed him. Kim Haruno saw this and turned to her daughter.

"Sakura when did Sasuke-san become friends with that brat." Sakura shrugged.

"Earlier today I guess."

"I see." Sakura whined.

"That's not all Naruto did today he insulted me and Ino real bad and didn't get punished for it." Kim growled.

"I see I'll take it up with the head master later." Sakura smirked.

'Take that loser.'

Next day

Naruto was almost to the academy when three boys who were in the graduating class this year walked up to him. "What do you guys want?" Before Naruto could react two of them grabbed him and dragged him into an alley where the three boys beat him up and left him laying.

"So class who can tell me why the first Hokage did that?" Iruka continued his lecture from the day before when the door to the class room started to open. Iruka got ready to berate Naruto for being late when he saw how he looked. His right arm was hanging limply his left eye was black and he had blood running from his mouth where he had bit his tongue. "Naruto!" Naruto fell to the floor as everyone started to yell. Sasuke and Iruka both rushed over to him as Iruka rolled him over. "His arm is broken and he's losing blood fast from his tongue being cut open." Iruka picked up Naruto as he turned to Mizuki. "Mizuki take over I got to get him to the hospital!" Iruka ran off as Sasuke shook in rage. They had only talked for a little yesterday but Naruto had somehow grown on him.

"Mizuki-sensei can I be excused?" Mizuki sighed.

"Yes Sasuke." Sasuke nodded as he ran out of the room after Iruka. Mizuki smiled as he glanced towards Sakura. "The power some people hold without knowing it." Sakura caught his glance and turned white.

'Does he mean mom got this to happen because Naruto insulted me yesterday?' Sakura shook her head. Hinata had wanted to follow Sasuke and leave but was too afraid of what people would say. Ino had caught Mizuki's glance and words and was shocked seeing him looking towards Sakura.

'I know Naruto was mean yesterday but this is going overboard.' Shikamaru and Choji stood up.

"We're going to the hospital he was our friend once." Choji just nodded as Kiba jumped up.

"Me too." The three boys left as Mizuki sighed.

"Ok everyone else settle down please." Jiraiya was angry no scratch that angry would have been to nice he was down right pissed the fuck off.

"When he wakes up and tells me who did this I'm going to skin them alive." Vlad sighed.

**"Calm yourself Jiraiya you're causing a scene."**

"I don't care Vlad." Sasuke and the other kids sat on chairs as Jiraiya paced back and forth. Vlad was leaning against the wall as the Hokage Sarutobi walked up to them. "How is he?"

"He will be fine besides the broken arm in a few days." Jiraiya sighed.

"Good. Who attacked him?" Sarutobi shook his head.

"He won't tell."

"What!"

"Jiraiya please calm down."

"How can I calm down someone beat up my god son and I demand retribution!" Sarutobi snapped.

"That is exactly why he won't tell he doesn't want you or anyone else harming others out of your own self pity for him!" Jiraiya backed up a bit from his sensei.

"Sorry sensei." Sarutobi sighed.

"It's all right Jiraiya-kun." Sarutobi looked towards the boys. "He can have visitors by the way if you four want to go say hi." The four boys stood up and walked off.

**"This is just like Naruto he's been hurt before but wont tell anyone why he was or who did it."**

"Heh that's so like his father."

"Indeed it is Jiraiya."

"Sensei you have a guess why this happened don't you." Sarutobi nodded.

"I heard from the academy head master that Naruto had degraded both Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno the day before and thought he should be punished for it."

"Those two."

"I told him kids would be kids and to ignore it but he must have gone over my head and ordered this to either some of his teachers or some of his students." Jiraiya growled.

"Then remove him from his position."

"I have no prof and Naruto wont speak about what happened so my hands are tied as always."

"Tell the boy he should speak up then."

**"Most people hate him he thinks no one will believe him so he doesn't feel like wasting his time."**

"This is wrong."

"I agree Jiraiya."

In Naruto's room

The four boys opened the door to Naruto's room and walked inside. "Yo Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"Hey Sasuke Kiba Choji Shikamaru what brings you guys here?"

"You idiot." Naruto smirks.

"Aww you guys do care."

"Who attacked you?" Naruto blinked.

"Who cares?" Sasuke growled.

"We do and we want to know." Naruto shrugged.

"Nope don't feel like saying." Sasuke just sighed.

"Fine but this isn't over." Naruto smiled as Choji and Kiba chuckled.

"He'll never tell you what happened Sasuke trust me." Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "I wanted to say sorry for not being your friend lately." Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it you and the others were just pulled into the stupid peer pressure from the other kids." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah we were being stupid but from now on we're here for you." Choji nodded.

"Right if we find the dudes who attacked you we'll give them what for." Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks guys."

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thank you

Chaos: We going to keep working and update another story

Rogue: Yep also thanks for reading everyone and please review


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 6

Naruto smiled as he rolled his right shoulder. "Feel's great to be able to move my arm finally." Naruto had been in the hospital for three days.

"You always heal so fast." Naruto smirked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah I guess." Naruto and Shikamaru walked down to the check out desk. "Yo I'm better now." The nurse just nodded her head as Naruto and Shikamaru walked out.

"She seemed friendly." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah anyways I'll see you and the others in a bit I got something to do." Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine see you in a bit." Naruto took a left towards the forest why Shikamaru went right towards the town. Naruto walked for a while until he reached a hidden stream.

**"How are you kid?" **Naruto smiled.

"I'm fine Loyd." Loyd shifted in the water. He was a humanized crocodile with black skin.

**"Why do you have me hidden out here?"**

"Simple I don't want Vlad knowing you are here."

**"Why?"**

"So I can have you do things he might find a bit unneeded." Loyd smirked.

**"Oh do tell."**

"I was jumped by three idiots and why I don't feel like telling on them I'm not letting them get away with it." Naruto sighed. "That's where you come in I don't need to get in trouble for directly assaulting them which is why they will say a human like crocodile attacked them." Loyd laughed.

**"How bad you want them hurt?"**

"Just ruff them up a bit maybe send one to the hospital other than that just scare them."

**"Understood kid consider it done." **Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Loyd."

**"Yes thank you Loyd." **Naruto paled as Loyd chuckled.

**"Yo Vlad."**

"Um hi Vlad." Vlad sighed.

**"Don't hurt the kids too bad Loyd but do put the fear of god into them." **Vlad looked at Naruto and smiled. **"Good idea using one of us to get your revenge so no one has to get in trouble Naruto." **Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Vlad I thought you'd be angry."

**"I am a little only that I wasn't asked to handle the problem."** Naruto smirked.

"Well it was Sakura's mom and the head master that issued that attack so you can mess with them if you like." Vlad smiled.

**"And the girl Sakura?"** Naruto frowned.

"I don't think she knew this would happen see her and give her a warning about making bad choices but leave her alone besides that." Vlad nodded.

**"As you wish."**

"Ok I'm going to go meet up with the guys."

**"Yo Vlad after this night can I come into the town please?" **Vlad chuckled.

**"Sure you can Loyd."** Loyd smiled as the two monsters sat and waited for night fall so they could get to work.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto smiled as he walked over and bumped fist with Kiba.

"Yo man."

"About time you showed up." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it man Sasuke just doesn't like all the girls giving him stares." The guys laughed as Sasuke grumbled.

"Shut it Choji."

"Oi no fighting guys let's just go see the movie." The guys walked towards the theater when Shino showed up.

"Hello Kiba." Kiba smiled.

"Yo man how you doing?"

"I am fine." Naruto smiled.

"Want to join us we're going to see a movie?" Shino seemed to hum.

"I have some free time."

"Guess that means yes."

"Yep horror movie here we come." Naruto paled a bit.

"Um is it a monster movie?" Kiba smirked.

"Nope it ghost." Naruto started to cry waterfalls.

"I hate ghost."

"We know Kiba picked this on purpose to scare you."

"I hate you Kiba." Kiba smiled.

"I know you do Naruto I know you do." The six guys walked into the theater. The sun was finally setting as Vlad and Loyd smirked.

**"Ok Loyd time to go play." **Loyd liked his lips.

**"Oh boy I can't wait." **The two monsters walked towards town as Loyd dropped to all fours and Vlad became a bat. The two went their separate ways as Vlad flew over to the school. Vlad landed on the window seal outside the head masters office. the window was open and the head master was flipping through some papers as Vlad returned to his human form and cleared his throat. The head master turned and looked into Vlad's eyes and was soon in the middle of the woods.

"What?" He turned only to see something straight from his nightmares. A wolf standing on it's hind legs howled at the moon before pouncing at him as he screamed. Vlad smirked as the head master withered on the floor.

**"Got to love mental attacks." **Vlad turned into a bat and flew off looking for his second victim.

With Loyd

Loyd slowly crept as he watched his first of three targets attempting to hit on a girl. "Come on baby you know you want this." Before she could answer Loyd stood up behind the kid and smiled.

"Monster!"

"Hey that's harsh babe." She ran as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn failed again."

**"I'll say loser."** The kid turned and took one look at Loyd before soiling himself and fainting. Loyd blinked. **"What the hell lame!" **Loyd folded his arms. **"That was pathetic. Oh well time to find my next target."** Loyd walked off and soon found the second kid walking down an alley. **"Please let this one have some balls."**

"I do you freak." Loyd looked at the kid and saw he had pulled out a kunai and was looking right at him. "You're here because we assaulted your freak of a friend Uzumaki right?" Loyd growled.

**"Glad you have some balls but that was a mistake hurting my friend kid." **He just grinned.

"Then make me pay bitch." Loyd growled as he charged the kid. He had all the confidence in the world as he swiped his kunai at Loyd but it quickly died when the kunai broke against Loyd's hard as iron scales. "What the hell!" Loyd spun and with one flick of his tail sent the kid into the wall knocking him out cold. Loyd grunted.

**"Again." **Loyd shrugged. **"Final target her I come."**

With Vlad

Vlad had found Sakura and her mother Kim. "Why have you seem so upset with me lately?" Sakura looked at he mother.

"Tell me the truth did you cause Naruto to get beat up?" Kim blinked but smiled.

"Why yes dear I made him pay for hurting you." Sakura looked at her mother and then slapped her.

"You evil bitch he's just a kid that wasn't why I told you that I was just venting." Kim was staring at the ground. "That was taking things to far mom." Kim looked at Sakura.

"Too far." Kim shook a bit. "Too far you little slut he should be dead as far as I'm concerned that boy doesn't deserve to live he's nothing but a stain on this great nation and so are you don't bother coming home I no longer accept you as my daughter." Sakura was pale as Kim turned and walked away. "I'll send your things to Ino's go find somewhere else to live you useless slut." Sakura dropped to her knees as she started to wail. Vlad growled as he turned human and walked over to Sakura.

**"Hey calm down don't let such a shallow bitch hurt you."** Sakura hiccuped as she looked up.

"You're Vlad one of Naruto's friends right?" Vlad nodded. "Do you know where Naruto is I need to apologize for my indirect attack on him." Vlad smiled since he could tell Sakura was being truthful.

**"Come with me I'll lead you to him and his friends." **Sakura nodded as she slowly walked behind Vlad still softly crying. Vlad and Sakura soon came across Naruto and the others who had been stopped by Ino.

"Hey Naruto I wanted to say sorry for all the things I've done to you before." Naruto smiled.

"It's ok Ino it's not your fault you just did what everyone else did around you." Naruto saw Vlad and smirked. "How did everything go?"

**"Kind of good."** Naruto blinked when Ino gasped and ran past Vlad.

"Sakura what's wrong?" The others looked over to see she had been crying real hard.

"I confronted my mother about what she did to Naruto and she threw me out of my house and said Naruto should be dead." Sakura was only standing because Ino was holding her up.

"You can stay with me and my family Sakura." Naruto growled.

"Vlad." Vlad smiled.

**"I got this Naruto." **Naruto nodded as Vlad became a bat and flew off. Sakura hiccuped as she looked at Naruto.

"She may have been a bitch to me but she's still my mom he won't do anything to bad will he?" Naruto smiled.

"Nah just give her her worst nightmare and make her think it's real."

"Vlad's a vampire?" Shikamaru sighed.

"He has a lot more people like Vlad that he can talk to." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah there's one of them coming right now." Everyone blinked as Loyd walked over to them. "How did everything go?" Loyd pouted.

**"They were all so pathetic did you even put up a fight against them?"**

"It was three on one I didn't have a choice other than get beat up." Sasuke huffed.

"So they got to get revenge for you huh?" Naruto nodded.

"Yep no one will believe them that a giant crocodile guy attacked them and with him Vlad and Jiraiya on my side no one will say much."

"Well you have my backing and probably the clans as well Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke."

**"Where did Vlad go off to anyways?"**

"To make Sakura's mom pay for being a bitch." Naruto turned to Sakura. "No offence." Sakura smiled a little.

"I hope he does make her pay."

With Vlad

Vlad turned into his human form as he landed outside the Haruno home. He walked up and knocked on the door. Kim opened the door and looked into Vlad's eyes. She blinked and was suddenly in the past standing with other civilians as the watched the nine tailed demon swipe his tail and blow away five blocks of Konoha. Vlad turned away as Kim feel to the ground and screamed in pain. He didn't even care how much pain she went threw being such a cold bitch.

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Wow that was quick

Rogue: Yep and so Naruto has made those that hurt him pay

Chaos: Yeah that was cool

Rogue: Yes thank you all for reading and please review


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 7

Three days later

Naruto was sitting at Jiraiya's estate bored out of his mind. "Everyone else is busy doing training and I'm stuck here alone." Naruto shook his head. "Maybe it's time I summon another monster." Loyd walked up behind Naruto.

**"Good idea kid."** Naruto smirked at Loyd.

"You just want a sparing partner since Vlad ain't around." Loyd huffed.

**"So what brat."** Naruto smiled.

"Calm down one bad-ass sparing partner coming up." Naruto bit his hand as he ran through the hand seals. "Summoning jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand to the ground. When the smoke cleared Loyd looked ready to wet himself.

**"Oh shit."** Standing before the two was the great beast known as Cerberus the three head dog.

"What's your problem?" Loyd looked at Naruto.

**"That thing is insane and uncontrollable Naruto!" **Loyd's shout woke the beast up as it noticed it was in a new place. Loyd silently cursed. **"This is going to end badly."** Cerberus howled as it lashed out it right front paw at Loyd. Loyd threw up his right arm to protect himself but the swipe sent him flying off into the surrounding wooded area. Naruto whistled as the beast raised its left foot and slammed it into the ground causing the ground under Naruto to erupt. Naruto had back-flipped away from the attack just in time as he looked at Cerberus.

"Damn this thing could cause a lot of damage."

**"I am no thing child!"** Naruto blinked as the middle head had just talked to him.

"You can talk?" Cerberus growled.

**"Indeed I can but I usually find no reason to speak."** Naruto nodded.

"I see."

**"Why have you summoned me?"** Naruto blinked.

"Well me and Loyd were bored and he wanted a sparing partner." Cerberus grinned.

**"You wish to fight me?"** Naruto nodded.

"Sure why not could be fun." Cerberus howled in laughter as it spun and slammed its tail down. Naruto dove to the right as a spike of earth erupted from the ground before him. "Oi no killing!" Cerberus just slammed both front paws down as the earth rose around Naruto and tried to crash down on him. Naruto growled as he rushed the dog. "Ok then let's do this mutt." Cerberus roared as it charged Naruto.

In the Hokage tower

Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Vlad could feel the ground shaking.

"What is that?"

**"The only thing I can think of is the great guard dog of hell Cerberus."**

"What!"

"Vlad is there really such a thing?" Vlad nodded.

**"Yes Hokage-sama." **Sarutobi sighed.

"I'm getting to old for this shit." He looked at Vlad, Please go help handle the problem me and Jiraiya have to much to discuss to end this meeting." Vlad bowed.

**"I was going to leave anyways Hokage-san."** Vlad turned into his bat form and flew out the window.

"Will he be ok I thought he was weaker in the sunlight?" Sarutobi sighed as he blew out some smoke from his pipe.

"I hope so Jiraiya-kun I hope so." Jiraiya sighed as he shifted in his seat.

"Shall I continue then sensei." Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes tell me more about this Akatsuki."

Vlad returned to Jiraiya-sans estate to see Naruto diving around the back yard training field as Cerberus tried to swat him with his paw. Vlad was surprised Loyd wasn't helping the child when said reptile man came flying from the direction of the woods and slammed into the beasts side and knocked it over. Cerberus went with the hit and rolled over onto his legs and quickly sent a wall of earth towards Naruto who had tried to attack the dog. Vlad watched as Loyd jumped up and hit Cerberus's left head in the jaw as the middle head reacted quickly and smashed down into Loyd sending the crock man crashing into the ground hard. Vlad decided he had watched enough and made his move as he ran threw some hand signs and soon his blade was in front of him as he grabbed the ancient blade and dived forward drawing the sword as he slashed before him sending a wave of air into the dogs right foreleg as it howled in pain. Cerberus looked at his new opponent and smiled.

**"So the king of Vampires has joined us."**

**"Yes Cerberus you should go home until you learn to calm your animalistic nature." **Cerberus huffed.

**"Don't order me around weakling you should have done far more damage than you did so I think I'll play with the three of you for a bit." **Cerberus stood back up as Vlad sighed. Cerberus stomped bringing up a wall of earth to block Naruto's kunai and smiled. Vlad jumped back as Cerberus lunged forward and snapped his middle set of jaws shut where Vlad had stood. Loyd had gotten back up and rushed forward delivering a powerful punch to the dog's left leg. Cerberus roared as he quickly stomped his rear left leg and shoot a spear of earth right into Loyd's chest and sent him flying. Naruto ran up behind the dog and tossed a kunai at his right rear leg. Cerberus smirked when the boy missed and went to taunt the little human when the exploding tag went off and he howled in pain as his leg gave out and he fell into a half sit. Vlad rushed forward and nailed the middle head with a vicious thrust kick which sent the dog into a reverse roll. Cerberus laid on the ground in pain as Loyd returned and grabbed it's tail and with an insane feat of strength lifted the giant dog off the ground and slammed it back first onto the ground. Loyd smirked.

**"That takes care of the mutt."** Cerberus howled as it flipped over and slammed it's right fore paw into Loyd's side and sent him flying into the surrounding woods. Vlad sighed.

**"Fool."**

"You look like you could use some help Vlad-san." Vlad turned and standing their in his ANBU garb was Itachi Uchiha.

**"Itachi-san." **Itachi nodded.

"Call me Weasel when I look like this." Vlad nodded as he turned to Cerberus who looked like he had gone mad as he tried to crush Naruto under his paws.

"I could use some help here!" Vlad chuckled.

**"Let's go." **Itachi nodded as he rushed forward with Vlad right behind him. Itachi pulled his katana out with his left hand as he made one handed hand signs with his right. Itachi took a deep breath and fired a fire ball that looked like a dragon at the creature. Vlad smiled as he ran through his own one handed seals and sent a gust of wind into the fire ball causing Cerberus to be caught in a giant explosion. the dog howled as it rolled onto it's side then tried to rush for the water only for Itachi to smile and run through some new hand signs and make the water rippled to life as a water dragon flew out of the modest lake and slammed into the dog's heads and slammed it hard into the ground. Cerberus laid there breathing heavily as it looked at Itachi and Vlad.

**"That was fun after I've learned to control myself we should do this again."** Itachi nodded.

"That would be fun Cerberus-san." Cerberus seemed to chuckle as it vanished back to the summoning realm.

"That was awesome you guys took him out in a few minutes!" Itachi chuckled as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes your summon Vlad is quite strong Naruto-san." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks."

**"Yes well I'm sure Weasel-san has duties to do and I need to return to the Hokage tower."** Naruto nodded.

"Ok Vlad." Vlad smiled.

**"If Loyd wants a sparing partner summon Adam Frankenstein."**

"Who?"

"Frankenstein's monster Naruto-san."

"Oh cool I didn't know he had his own name." Vlad chuckled as Loyd walked back over.

**"Yes Naruto he has his own name just most call him Frankenstein by accident."** Naruto nodded.

"I understand Vlad I'll make sure to call him Adam." Vlad smiled.

**"Good."** With that Vlad went bat form and flew off as Itachi walked away and Loyd stretched out his back.

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Nice good work

Rogue: Thanks anyways please read and review


End file.
